What happens in the library, stays in the library
by fishyy8you
Summary: Rated T for now, will be rated M possibly in the next chapter. What happens when Hijikata finally has a day off from the Shinsengumi? Who is this certain person he keeps bumping into? Will he eventually understand those feelings he feels for a certain "someone?" Obviously, contains yaoi. xD


Due to the rules of not allowing "chat/script format and keyboard dialogue," I'll be going back and forth with Gintoki's & Hijikata's POV. I know, it'll be super annoying, but this girl ain't breaking the rules just to have this taken down. 3

-I don't own any of the characters~!-

This "story" is JUST for plain fun. It's not to be taken seriously since me & my friend are writing this out of boredom. We get bored in class, therefore we start role-playing. Haha, she's Gin-chan & I'm Hijikata-kun btw. ;D

Pshhh, I doubt this'll ever be read anyways xD

_**Gintoki's POV**_

_As I was making my way to the library to finish the latest chapter of JUMP, I bumped into "him" and we both fall on each other. I can tell he's blushing, but not for the reason I wish it was for. We were just way too close for comfort since our faces were literally inches away. I didn't say anything but just stared at his face, not really wanting to move._

_**Hijikata's POV**_

_Crap..crap! Why did it have to be him of all people?! Ahh.. this is awkward, I hate this damn guy.._

"Um..Gin-chan.. Can you get the hell off me! You're way too heavy you know. Stop eating all those damn sweets and parfaits you diabetic freak!"

_I try to push him off, but it's no use. Why the hell won't he budge? Damn, I should be as strong as him. Damn that Toshi, he's probably trying to take over my body again. I won't let him, stupid bastard.. Eh? Wait.. what? Why is Gin's face suddenly extremely close to mine? What's going on? Eh..Why's my face suddenly warmer?_

_**Gintoki's POV**_

"Stuuupid, you're always in my way you mayo freak."

_I get up, wanting to kiss him but I'd probably just get murdered on the spot anyways. I can't go there with him.. At least, not yet. He's obviously not ready. What a slow guy. But I guess you can say that's what I really like about him._

"You're still in my way you know, why don't you just run back home, or what, did they kick you out of the Shinsengumi "vice commander?" You're bothering me, go away."

_But honestly.. deep inside, I truly wish I could just hold him, tell him how I feel.. but I must treat him this way if he's going to submit to me later anyways. I walked past him and just keep walking to the library. Now all I really want is him.. and he eventually will be mine, whether he likes it or not._

_**Hijikata's POV**_

_Damn bastard, who the hell does he think he is? Not even a sorry I get. Great, why did he have to go to the library on the day I specifically wanted to go? It's my only day off and I decided I wanted to catch up on some reading. Should I just go somewhere else? No, I was planning on going to the library in the first place so might as well stick with it. I mean, all I have to do is avoid him at all costs and I'll be fine, right? But the real question is.. why is it that when his name is mentioned or I think of him, my heart pounds like crazy? What is this strange feeling? I should probably go see a doctor or something, I'm probably getting sick. Yep, that must be it, I can't think of anything else. _

_Yoshh, gotta head to the library. I don't see Gin anywhere ahead of me so he's probably already there, unless he made another parfait stop. That stupid bastard doesn't know when to stop. I swear one of these days he's going to drop dead. He should just stick to eating mayo, It's way healthier anyways._

**-3 minutes later-**

_Alright, finally here. But before that, let me just finish this last cigarette… Alright, I'm ready. Hm, was it the second floor I saw those interesting books on split personalities? That could help me a lot.. *sweatdrop*_

_Let's see.. Ah! This looks pretty interesting. Might as well get a table now before this library gets more crowded than it already is. Why IS there a lot of people today? Everyone just decided to read books on the same day? Hmph. Ah, I see a seat that hasn't been taken yet, I'll go over there. I hope the person across from me won't mind, I'd ask them but it looks like this person's concentrating in whatever they're reading. Plus, I can't see their face since the book is all up in their face.. I'll just let them be.. Don't want to disturb them, I guess._

_I sit down and indulge myself in the book, and my surroundings slowly seems to fade away as I get into the book. _

_Oh, I was right! This is pretty interesting and can help me a lot! You hear that Toshi?! Bastard.._

_As I was continuing reading, I heard a slight noise and realized it was the person who was in front of me. I wasn't exactly paying particular attention to what the person did since I was too busy reading some interesting article, but I glanced at the person from the corner of my eyes and saw that the person had already put the book down and was staring at me. This person is…!_


End file.
